dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Future Constantine Season 4
This is the fourth season of Future Constantine Cast Main Stephen Amell as Jack Constantine Kristen Kreuk as Detective Katherine Pearce Misha Collins as Gabriel Bruce Willis as John Constantine Recurring Keanu Reeves as Jason Blood/Etrigan Scarlett Johanssen as Belial Katie Cassidy as Zanna Zatara Amanda Seyfried as the First of The Fallen Ryan Gosling as God Episodes #Kathrine and the rest try to find out who actually killed the woman that Jack has been arrested for killing. They find out she has an ex, his name is Steven. They talk to Steven and they find out that the only reason they broke up was because he yelled a lot, after talking to him they find out she was friends with a woman named Rose in her teen years but they are then told Rose is dead, when they see a picture of her and Rose is Belial. #Gabriel suspects that Belial may have framed Jack for the murder. To find out the truth, Gabriel, Katherine, Jason and John go back in time to the moment when the woman was murdered in hopes of discovering the killer's identity. Gabriel attempts to prevent the murder, but is talked out of it by John as it would cause a paradox. #When they go back in time they find out the killer wore all black but John says he thinks he had a beard then Belial shows up, she says this is revenge for Jack and the rest trapping her in hell, meaning this is Belial from the time she possessed John. After beating her they ask her who killed her but she doesn't know herself. After getting back to the future they force Belial to say what actually happened, Jack is let go but under house arrest. They show him a picture they took of the killer and he starts screaming "No" before passing out. When Jack wakes up he says that the man is named Faust. #They go to see Faust who is now a sick old man, they talk to him and they find out he was hired to kill her by a yellow demon, when they tell Jack this he says that yellow is actually a rare coluor for demons, the only demons Jack can think of that are yellow are Etrigan, Belial and a demon he met in hell, his name was also Belial. All of them except Gabriel travel to hell to talk to the other Belial who seems to be dead, they take out the dagger which turns out to be a magic dagger, one created to kill demons. #After doing some research they find out that there are only three people who can cast spells to kill demons, John, Zatanna Zatara, and the devil himself though none of them have reasons to kill Belial. They talk to Lucifer and find out that the dagger doesn't kill demons, it puts them in to a death like sleep, the runs back to Belial's home where they realize his body is gone. #Gabriel, Katherine, John and Jason head to Zanna, daughter of Zatanna, in order to find the male Belial. After a couple of minutes, Zatanna is able to locate the male Belial. As they leave, Gabriel admits to Katherine that he's developed romantic feelings for Zanna. #The other Belial attempts to kill Jack and the rest, but Gabriel ends up breaking a hole in the Earth, which Belial falls through before Gabriel closes it. Thinking that everything is taken care of, the team return to their homes, but Jack is confronted by Lucifer, who asks him for help. #Lucifer reveals that a demon named the First of the Fallen has taken over hell and he needs Jack's help in stopping them. While trying to find a way back in to hell, Jack and Lucifer have multiple conversations, where Lucifer reveals he doesn't even want to rule hell and that he was forced to do it after he lost the war. #Gabriel finds out about what's happening in hell and offers Jack and Lucifer his help. Katherine, Jason, John and Zanna also offer their help in stopping the First of The Fallen. While trying to find a way into hell, Jack notices that whenever the First of the Fallen is mentioned, Lucifer and Gabriel both get sad. Gabriel later reveals to Jack that the First of the Fallen is God's ex-wife and therefore the mother of all angels. #Jack asks Gabriel to get God to bring them to hell, but he reveals that he has no idea where God is. That night, Jack is visited by the old hooded man, who takes off his hood, makes himself a younger man, and then reveals himself as God. God agrees to take the team to hell. He does so and leaves shortly after. They attempt to rush into the First of The Fallen's castle, but John, Jason, Lucifer and Gabriel are captured. Jack, Katherine and Zanna manage to escape, but they realize none of them have a plan. #